The Frog Princess
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: When the Princess kissed the frog, he turned into a prince; when the most popular boy in school kissed the frog, she turned into a princess, but not because of true love. Curious? Go ahead, take a look at the magical world of Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura.
1. The Zoo & The Populars

**The Frog Princess**

_**A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles**_

"_The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart.__"_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:**

When the Princess kissed the frog, he turned into a prince; when the most popular boy in school kissed the frog, she turned into a princess, but not because of true love. Curious? Go ahead, take a look at the magical world of Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura

**First Leap: The Zoo and The Populars**

High school. The big turning point in life where you'll experience most of your firsts. First love, first fight, first kiss and first time (If you know what I mean). But luckily, (for some people it's dreadful) I have never experienced any of those firsts yet, and I plan to keep it at that.

I am a senior at Alice Academy and in my 3 years here, I have been called Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura.

I don't have warts, nor do I have a big lump in my throat, especially not green skin! I'm just an average girl, or maybe _less_ than that with insanely long brown hair and fringes that cover half of my face, extremely pale lips and equally pale complexion and bad fashion sense. Well, that's what they say.

I like baggy pants, oversized tee-shirts and just about anything that's too big for me yet comfortable. Our school uniform composes of a knee-length plaid skirt, white blouse and a blue overcoat with the insignia of 'Alice Academy' at the left breast pocket.

Most girls, _slutty_ girls, cut their skirts short so that it only covers most of their butts and guys, being perverted freaks, _love_ it. Seriously, if they want to get laid so much why won't they just strip naked and start pole dancing? Not that I'm encouraging them to do so, but, yeah you get my point.

Now, you must be wondering why the heck I'm called Mikan 'The frog' Sakura. Well, it's quite a long story but why not share it with you guys, huh?

It started on my first year here. I was late and it was raining. I didn't have a car or anyone to drive me to school so I was running in the rain. The school gates would close at exactly 8 AM and because it was already pass 8, I had to _jump_ my way inside the school. It wasn't really that high, just a few feet tall but some witnesses who just despise _ugly creatures_ like me decided to call me frog, and that's about it.

Most of the students that aren't included in the 'Popular' category had their own nicknames. There was this guy that they called 'dog', because he always drools. Another one that was later on called 'Owl' because his eyes were so damn big. Heck! There's even this girl that was called 'Giraffe' because of her really long neck, and you know what I think? This ain't a school anymore. It's more of a zoo to me.

Alice Academy, as most of the outsiders would describe, is a prestigious school with world class facilities and high quality education, but you wanna know what I think? Bull. Everything's bull. Sure, it does have world class facilities and whatnot but high quality education? Puh-lease.

Where have you seen a class that plays poker while having Geometry? Or two sick and disgusting teenagers making out during Biology? High quality education my butt. Screw this school and its rabid students.

"Hey, Le Frog! Get out of there! That's _our _table!"

I snapped my head at the screechy voice. It was _them_. The populars. I'm not describing them, no, of course not! If I were to describe them, I'd call them the stuck-up snobs and bitches. The Populars is actually their name. I know, creative right?

I left their table quietly. I may talk big in my mind, but I still keep a low profile. Why? Easy, as I said before, I have never experienced any of my firsts yet and that includes fighting.

I headed off to the sit near the trash bin. The table for the losers. All my _friends_ are there. Well, we're not really friends but since we do fall in the same category, the Zoo category, I started to call them friends.

"Mikan! There you are! Why didn't you sit with us in the first place?" That was Makona, the giraffe. She had silver hair that falls to her shoulders, amber eyes, full lips and of course a long neck. Ever heard of Candace from Phineas and Ferb? Well, her neck is longer than that. _Way _longer.

I mumbled a sorry to them and sat next to **Inu**, the dog. **Inu** had green hair and emerald eyes. He's actually good looking but his drooling is quite a turn off but his personality is great! As long as you don't kiss him or anything he's a great friend.

"So, how's your day Mikan-chan?" This time it was Iruka, the owl that asked me. I smiled at him and told him "Fine."

Same as **Inu**, he could've been good looking if you don't focus on his eyes too much but since his eyes do occupy _most_ of his face, it's kind of hard to miss. He has sandy blonde hair and tantalizing crimson eyes.

As of now, there are only two people in this school that has such rare crimson eyes.

Iruka and Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga is one of _them_, the populars but he was rather the silent type. He rarely talked but when he did, everybody and I mean _everybody_ listens. He gained a lot of respect from the entire student body and I don't even know why. Maybe it's his intimidating stare that would always make you freeze on the spot but I guess I'll never know because I never was intimidated by him.

Since I did introduce one of the Populars already, why not introduce all of them right?

Let's start with the guys.

Next to Natsume was Ruka Nogi, his best friend. He has blond hair and cerulean blue eyes and he always carries his rabbit with him, obviously an animal lover. Next up is Tsubasa Andou, the tall guy with a star tattoo on his eye. He seems really playful and happy-go-lucky. So far, he's the only guy from the populars that _talked_ to me. Not tease, just _talk_.

Last but not the least would be the twins. Well, they're not really twins but they do look like twins. Kokoro and Kitsuneme both have sandy blond hair and almost have the same features, only difference is Koko always has that big goofy grin while Kitsuneme has slanted eyes. Asides that, their exactly the same.

Next up are the bitch- oops I mean the ladies.

Their leader would be Luna, the person that told me to scram awhile ago and the exact definition of a blond bimbo. Big _fake_ boobs, check. Big ass, check. Bitchy attitude, check. A brain that's as small as pea, check.

She's the biggest slut and bitch in the school. Snaking boyfriends, one-night-stands, you name it and she's done it all. I guarantee you that she's had all her first. Well, all except for _first love_.

Why am I sure?

She snakes boyfriends for Pete's sake!

_-cough-_ Moving on.

Next would be Sumire Shouda.

Unlike Luna, she's a little less bitchy. Sure she's got one hell of a tongue but unlike their leader, she's on a steady relationship with Kokoro. She has curly green hair and I call her permy on my mind because, well, it just suits her!

The rest of the girls are not that much important. They're just a bunch of girly girls that flaunt their skirts and wear thick make-up to get noticed and besides, I don't remember their names.

I continued eating my sandwich, trying to tune off the sounds of loud laughter from the tables of the populars. They don't sit together by the way. They don't even talk. They're just classified as one but really, they're not close.

Makona, Inu, and Iruka started chatting about stuff while I just stayed quiet but before long, they all stopped their talking and kept on looking at my back. It was as if there was something or someone behind me that would send them cowering under the tables.

Getting really curious, I turned back, and how I wish I didn't because when I looked back, I have lost one of my firsts.

My first kiss.

**First Leap Ends**

**\\ O^O /**

**( )**

**/ V \\**


	2. The Family & The Fight

**The Frog Princess**

_**A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles**_

"_The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:**

When the Princess kissed the frog, he turned into a prince; when the most popular boy in school kissed the frog, she turned into a princess, but not because of true love. Curious? Go ahead, take a look at the magical world of Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura

**Second Leap: The Family & First Fight**

The cafeteria was quiet. There was no noise whatsoever. I can feel their stares at our direction. I wouldn't blame them. If I were to witness _that_ event awhile ago, I'd glue my eyes at the two people involved.

Confused?

Well, let me bring out a little bit light on the subject.

Natsume Hyuuga, _the _ Natsume Hyuuga AKA the most popular in school kissed me! He freaking kissed me! Now my lips aren't virgin anymore!

"What the heck was that all about?"

I can hear their gasps. They were surprised when they heard me talk. Once again, I wouldn't blame them. I _rarely_ talked. Actually I _never _talk, and for me to give an outburst such as that just sent them flying to the clouds.

I watched as his lips tugged and formed a smirk. I can hear his friends laughing from their table and right then, I just wanted to skin them alive. My thoughts were taken away from them when he suddenly talked. Again there were gasps. I told you, he's the silent type and when he speaks everybody listens so that's just what happened. The cafeteria was quiet again.

"I just though that if I kissed you you'd turn into a hot chic, but I guess I forgot that this ain't a fairytale and there's no way you'll change." He looked to his left, to the table of his friends. They started laughing and next thing I knew, the whole cafeteria was booming with laughter. They were all laughing at me and I hated it.

I glared at him, though I doubt that he could see since my bangs were on the way. Just when he was turning to leave, I grabbed the thing nearest to me, which was mashed potatoes and shove it at his face.

His expression looked murderous and after kicking him where it hurts, I ran away. I ran as fast as I can to wherever my feet would lead me.

Right then, I knew what I started and I knew what I lost once more.

My first fight.

Although it wasn't really a fight yet, but I can see it in my mind. I am going to be the school's punching bag, the laughing stock, the biggest loser. I might not even make it alive this school year.

Damn. Whatever happened to the low profile thing?

I stopped when I couldn't run anymore. I looked around, I was in the garden. I decided to climb up the Sakura Tree and rest on one of the branches there. Skipping never was my thing but right now, I feel like being alone.

I touched my lips. It was still tingling. His lips were warm, although it was just a peck, it was still a kiss.

I hate it. Why did I have to lose my first kiss from him? I'm not like those other girls that treasure their first kiss, but still. Losing them to a guy like Hyuuga? That's low! I'd rather kiss a dog!

Suddenly, Inu came to my mind and I couldn't help but laugh when I imagined us kissing.

Ew, drool and wet. Really, _really _wet.

I laughed once more but then hushed down when I heard footsteps.

"Mikan! Mikan, where are you?"

That voice sounds familiar. I looked down and saw Iruka, panting and huffing like he had just ran a marathon or something.

"I'm here!" I shouted at him from the tree branch and I saw him look up with a red face. Hmm, must be from exhaustion.

"Uhmm, will you please go down from there?" he was still looking red, but now it worsened. He must've ran really fast. I decided to play around a little so I refused to come down. He kept on pleading and I just kept on refusing until finally he said something that made me flush and come down as soon as possible.

"I can see your underwear from down here, dammit!"

Darn, I forgot that I was wearing a freaking skirt.

When my feet touched the floor, I tried to talk to him casually and keep my composure, but before asking him why he followed me, I mumbled sorry to him and he just nodded, still red but now I'm quite sure it's a blush.

"Why did you come after me? You're going to miss History, Iruka." He shook his head as if trying to rid off bad thoughts then said in a confident tone, "I don't care. It's just History."

"If you say so… but why _did _you follow me?"

"I just want to say sorry in behalf of Natsume."

He had his head bowed down really low and I was confused. What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean in his behalf?" he didn't look me in the eye when he said; "Natsume's my… half brother."

I was pretty sure my eyes were wide open. I was shocked, speechless and… totally caught off guard. Sure, they had the same crimson eyes and raven hair but that never crossed my mind.

Before I could even ask him why they were half brothers, he already explained.

"Uh… you see… my d-dad married his m-mom, so… we're half brothers." He was fidgeting with his fingers and I could see the sweat that's trickling on his forehead. I'm quite sure he hasn't told anyone and even if he did, I bet no one would believe it because honestly, I'm finding it hard to believe.

"Uhmm, thanks… I guess."

What? I've got nothing else to say. His head shot up and he instantly beamed. He held my hands with his and said with his freakishly big eyes shining, "Don't worry Mikan-chan! I'll be sure to tell dad about this! He's gonna get his butt kick for sure!" He was grinning like a maniac and it sent shivers down my spine. Although the thought of Hyuuga getting his butt kicked was tempting, I told Iruka to not do it. "Nah, don't bother, Iruka. It's just a silly old kiss. It's not like I'm gonna die of cooties right?" I laughed it off and gave him an 'It's alright' look.

I could see that he still had his doubts so to shake it off, I gave him my biggest and warmest smile and just like that he agreed and ran off saying he was going to miss History.

Now that I was alone again, I didn't know what to do. I guess I'm just going to climb back up the tree branch and doze off.

When I was climbing up, I heard footsteps again but before I could even look at who it is or hide, he/she already spotted me.

"Hmm, polka-dots." I glared at my intruder and damn I just got angry even more. It was Hyuuga. He had his hands in his pockets and his trademark smirk.

I took note of his words. Polka-dots? Damn, stupid skirts.

I didn't blush or screech at him, I'm sure that's what he wants me to do. I just ignored him and continued climbing up the tree. I don't care if he sees it, it's just that but the girl inside of me kept on yelling at me to at least cover my damned butt.

When I reached the tree branch I was sitting on awhile ago, I made sure that my underwear won't be seen again and I think I did it. I took a quick glance down and saw that Hyuuga wasn't there anymore.

I smiled. I was right, as long as you don't mind him, he'll disappear. Probably to smoke or take drugs.

I lay on the tree trunk and made myself comfortable. I was about to close my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Instantly I yelped, I was almost going to fall but luckily the hand that intruded my shoulder saved me by holding onto me.

I was about to thank then yell at the intruder when I saw his face.

Darn it, it was Hyuuga again!

I swatted off his hands and jumped.

The tree was a few feet tall but hey, they don't call me a frog for nothing. I ran once more and I actually tried to get out of school and just my luck, the guards weren't there so I just climbed up the walls and off I went to my house to just lock myself up in my room and doze off.

When I reached the gates, I got my hair clip from my pockets and fixed my hair. I just needed to comb it with my fingers then it's done. I bit my lips a little and it was back to the usual pink and plumpness.

Now you must be wondering, 'What on earth was she doing?'. Well, obviously, I'm fixing myself up because I'll be entering my house where my mom is probably in and when she sees me as 'Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura, she's going to freak. I've been doing this since I reached high school and if you're going to ask me why, the answer is simple.

I just don't like standing out.

See, told you it's simple. I don't have a tragic past or a cursed face (Whatever that means) I just don't like standing out.

My parents are famous, at least that's what the magazines and television say and as far as I know, they're always right.

My mom is a fashion designer and she has the prettiest hazel eyes in the whole world. She likes gowns, and clothes with frills.

I know, it's ironic. The daughter of a famous fashion designer has the worst fashion sense in the whole world. Okay, so maybe not the whole world but her entire school and her school is _big_!

My dad on the other hand, is a famous musician. Ever heard of Izumi Yukihara? He's the violin prodigy of Japan and right now, he's on tour. I think he's in Italy this week.

Now, you must be wondering why is it that nobody knows about my fabulous parents?

Once again, the answer is simple.

My name is Mikan _Sakura_. My mom's last name is Azumi while my dad's last name is Yukihara. I asked them once why my last name was different from theirs and they just laughed it off and my dad just ruffled my hair.

Really, sometimes I wonder if I'm adopted or something but shrug it off later on because I had way too many similarities with them.

Well, enough with my family background.

After fixing myself up, I pressed one of the buttons on the contraption and I heard the voice of one of the maids there. I think it was Lulu, or something like that. _"This is the Sakura Residence, do you have any business with them?" _I pressed the button again and said, "Hey, it's Mikan. School ended early." I had to lie. I would never tell them about this day's events because asides getting scolded at for skipping classes, my mom's going to flip at Hyuuga and World War III might break out!

Lulu said something in the lines of "Oh, Mikan-sama. Yes, I shall tell Reid to open the gates" or something like that. I didn't really pay much attention because I was in dire need of rest already.

In a minute, the big gates opened up. I could've just jumped or climbed my way up because it was just a little bit taller than the Academy Gates and besides, this was the very first gate I climbed over. (Getting locked up can be frustrating y'know? So, just a little escape won't be so bad every once in a while)

I went in without a minute to spare and as I entered, the maids greeted me.

If you were to ask me, I'd prefer one maid, a butler, and a driver but _no_ they just had to be twice the dozen. But I guess It's only reasonable. Our house is quite big.

I was going straight to my room when I caught sight of my mother on the way there. I was right, she was here.

I approached her and when she noticed my presence; her head shot up from her sketches and beamed at me.

"Mi-chan! You're here!" She immediately had a death grip on me and I couldn't help but say the cliché, "Mom, can't… breathe!" chuckling, she let go of me and instantly looked at the clock. Uh-oh, trouble.

"Hmm, that's weird. I thought classes end at 4:30?" I awkwardly laughed and told her my excuse that it finished quickly. She inspected me for awhile but later on shrugged it off and just said an 'Ok'.

"Too bad. I was going to send James to fetch you."

I immediately looked at her in horror when she said that. Good thing she had her attention back on her sketches and didn't notice my expression.

"But mum! I told you, I don't wanna be drive to or from school!"

I sounded like a spoiled brat but I don't care. I don't like standing out, and if you're driven by a chauffer to and from school with a limousine (exaggeration? Nope, sorry. No) you are sure to stand out. It's a prestigious school and all but a limousine is just too much.

"Ok, ok, ok. Jeez, don't get too worked up with it hun." She didn't look up from her sketches. She was now in work mode and there's no use talking to her anymore.

I decided to leave but before I could step out the room my mum said something that made me squeal.

"Oh yeah, the twins and Hotaru are coming over tomorrow. I think they're here for a vacation."

Just like that I squealed and acted like a girl for once and skipped merrily to my room.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

Because of that news, my mind was at ease again and the events of todat were history.

**Second Leap Ends**

**\\ O^O /**

**( )**

**/ V \\**


	3. The Torture & Transformation

**The Frog Princess**

_**A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles**_

_"The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:**

When the Princess kissed the frog, he turned into a prince; when the most popular boy in school kissed the frog, she turned into a princess, but not because of true love. Curious? Go ahead, take a look at the magical world of Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura

**Third Leap: The Transformation**

I don't know why but when I woke up this morning I had a feeling that something big was going to happen today. At first I thought I was just excited to see my cousins and my best friend again but later on, it was more than that. It was bugging me like crazy!

I went to school today like I normally do. Hopefully, the events of yesterday would be forgotten and I can go back to my invisible life once more.

But I guess that was too much to ask.

Since I was early today, I didn't need to jump any gate. I just walked to my classroom like a normal student would, but as I was walking, I can feel the other students' stares, I can hear their whispers and evil laughs. It made me feel even worse. The gut in my stomach bugged me more and more.

After walking the school grounds and hallways with my head bowed down lower than usual, I reached my classroom.

Just when I thought everything would be fine when I get to my room… it got worse. That must be what I've been worrying about.

Bullies.

My memory of that day was quite vague. All I knew was that was the first day of my Hell School life. No more sanctuary, no more peace. _Everything _was a mess.

When I stepped into that room, all eyes were on me. It wasn't the usual disgusted stare. The disgust was still there but there was something else, something else that made me want to turn around and never look back. But I stopped myself from doing so. If I were to do that, it would just show how much of a coward I was. So I took another step in, knowing what lies ahead.

Once my foot made that _tap_ sound, they all started moving. The guys that were near me grabbed each of my limbs. They held me down on the teacher's table and that's how the torture begun.

They used pens to prick my already fragile skin, there were punches everywhere. My hair was being tugged my mouth was fed with disgusting trash. It was horrible. It was the worst kind of torture I could ever imagine. A tiny part of me was grateful still. At least I wasn't raped or violated, but the fact that the pens were cutting down my skin and the bacteria that was being fed to me made me want to die instead.

What did I do to deserve this again?

Right… I angered them for hurting their dear Natsume Hyuuga.

I just kicked him. He was the one that started it. He deserved that kick. But why are they putting me through this torture?

I forgot. I'm just a frog. Frogs are dissected during Biology. Frogs are treated like trash. Frogs are hideous. Frogs like me should die.

And right then, I thought I was going to die, but the torture stopped and I heard yells and gasps.

Narumi showed up.

I was half asleep and half awake. All I could remember was that I was floating, or maybe I was being carried by someone somewhere. Maybe the infirmary, or the hospital, or if I'm lucky, they might take me to the funeral parlor already.

Then everything went black.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

The door slammed. I tried to open my eyes to see who just made that loud noise. My eyes felt heavy, I was having difficulty in opening them. It's so hard to move. I can't feel my arms, or my legs, or my neck. I can't feel any of my body parts… am I- am I… dead?

"Mrs. Sakura, she's inside."

Mrs. Sakura? Who's that? I didn't know there was another Sakura here.

I'm tired. I wanna go back to sleep…

"Mikan!"

My eyes shot open, and it hurt. I saw my mum, frozen near the door.

Events that happened awhile ago flashed on my mind and before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. It burns. It burns my eyes. I feel as though my eyes have such a heavy load.

She saw my tears and instantly she came to hug me. She was hushing me down. I sobbed and cried. My whole body was aching. My heart was breaking and my eyes just won't stop burning!

"Mikan. Mikan… why didn't you tell me you were bullied? We'll transfer you to a new school. Better yet we'll have you home schooled. No daughter of mine should experience this kind of dreadful thing!" My mum was crying with me and the thought of being home schooled scared me. I tried to say "No" but I couldn't find my voice. My throat was so dry. I needed something to drink. I waited for my mom to calm down. When I saw that it would take awhile, I patted her back and when she looked at me, I gestured to my throat, saying I needed something to drink.

She seemed to understand because she called for someone to bring me water.

She was looking at me intently and said in her motherly voice, "Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

I looked down, suddenly taking interest to my battered fingers. I looked at my arms, they were filled with wounds. I didn't want to look anymore. I'm quite sure I'm filled with wounds.

She didn't expect me to answer… _yet_. But I'm sure, once I drank that water, and I find my voice, she's going to start asking me till I answered.

A few minutes later, the man she appointed to get me my water arrived and he quickly gave it to me.

I drank the whole bottle in one gulp. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I started chugging down the liquid.

My mum was staring at me the whole time and when I finished, she gave me a pleading look. I was right, she was going to pursue me to answer her.

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. I tried to say something but nothing came out. I started screaming, still nothing.

My throat hurts the more I tried to talk. I looked at my mom. She had that horror-stricken face. She hurriedly went out, probably to inform the doctor about my condition and at that time, I felt even more scared then I was when I was beaten.

The doctor, together with my mother entered the room with that worried inspection. He inspected me for awhile then shook his head in disapproval. I, too was worried and scared of what the news might be, but I prepared myself and I could see my mum was, too.

"From the looks of it, your doctor momentarily lost her voice. It must've been because of trauma or it was because it was scratched or something, but do not worry. It will come back, maybe in a few months or so." After my mum nodded and said her thanks, the doctor took his leave, leaving me and my mum alone in the room again.

"We have to tell your father. I think he can postpone his tour for awhile. We need to be a family." My mum was stoking my hair and looking at me with loving eyes. I could see that she blamed herself for what happened to me. I've got a wild guess that she's thinking of not going to her fashion show this week in Paris, but I couldn't let her do that.

I shook my head and pointed at a notepad & a pen from the table near me. She gave it to me and I started scribbling down.

"No. His tour is important. You should go to Paris too. Hoatru, Anna & Nonoko are here right? They'll take care of me." She read aloud what I wrote down. She smiled at me and hugged me again. It was like that for awhile and I couldn't help but smile.

I've been in the hospital for 3 days already. My mum would be leaving in 2 days to Paris and today is also the day I'll be discharged.

I found out from Makona, Inu, and Iruka when they visited me that my entire class was suspended and I was the talk of the school, but you know what? I couldn't care less. I'm transferring anyway. I'll be going with my cousins, Anna & Nonoko and my best friend, Hotaru to London to resume my studies.

When Makona, Inu and iruka found out about this, they looked sad but they didn't stop me. They knew it was for the best. We decided to just keep in touch by e-mails and letters.

Hotaru and the twins were the ones that picked me up. I looked better now. My wounds were almost gone and there were just a few scratches from here and there but you'll only notice it once you stare at it closely but from afar it's nothing. I still don't have my voice though. I only talked through my sketch pad and paper.

Anna had her right arm on my waist. She was still afraid that I might faint then fall. Nonoko carried my bag and Hotaru was waiting in her car.

"I still can't believe you were beaten down Mikan." Nonoko was riding shotgun while me and Anna were at the back seat. I smiled at Nonoko. I didn't bother answer. My sketchpad was in my bag anyway.

"I have to admit, I am too." This time it was Anna that agreed and just like what I did to Nonoko, I smiled at her.

"Blame that good for nothing school for discriminating said _ugly_ creatures. Tell me _why_ you were pretending to be a loser again?" Hotaru asked me with her eyes focused on the road. This time, I had to answer, so I reached for my bag and Nonoko, noticing this gave it to me and I looked for my sketchpad and pen. After a few more searching, I found it and I started scribbling on it furiously.

"_I didn't want to stand out (:" _

I showed Anna the contents and just made her tell Hotaru. I knew better than to distract her driving.

"I didn't want to stand out. Smiley." I laughed. Anna just had to say smiley but then I stopped when Hotaru said, "And how's that working out for you?" I bowed my head down low and started writing on my sketchpad again.

"Not very good. Frowning face."

This time, I didn't laugh when Anna said frowning face. I was too discouraged and Nonoko noticing this turned up the radio and that seemed to brighten up my mood a little bit and next thing I knew, we were all singing to We the Kings' Check Yes Juliet like there was no tomorrow.

It's been a week already and there was no sign of any scratch or wound, or whatsoever. I was once again flawless. My voice was back too, but it still sounded raspy and I still don't use it much.

My mum left for Paris yesterday and that leaves the three of us alone in our house.

"Are you sure you want to come to London with us?"

We were in the living room, getting comfortable with movies and pop corn. I raised my brow at Anna and said in a fake hurt manner. "Ouch, Anna. Don't you want me to spend the rest of your high school days with me?" I chuckled and she threw a cushion at me.

"It's not that! It's just… don't you think it's better to have revenge…" she trailed off. I saw her looking at Hotaru, who was just behind me and when I sneak a glance at her, she was glaring at Anna.

Hmmm, revenge. That actually sounds good.

"And what do you have in mind with your, revenge?" she laughed nervously and scratched her head and said in a dismissing voice, "Oh, forget what I said. It was just a dumb thought." Hotaru was glaring holes at the back of my head, well, not really. The glares were pointed at Anna but since I was in between, the glares pass through me first.

"Oh, c'mon Anna. I like this 'revenge' of yours." I turned to Hotaru and said, "Hotaru, stop scaring the girl. She's just trying to help." Hotaru stopped her glaring but still had that scowl on her face.

I turned to Anna once more and gave her a pleading look. She didn't answer me but Nonoko did.

"Get that Hyuuga guy. He is the one that started all of this right?" I stared at Nonoko. She was right. He was the one that started this. _He _was the one to blame. But… how could I get revenge?

"Since you're determined to have this revenge of yours, I'll help you. Didn't this all start with a kiss? And he did say he thought that if he kissed you you'll turn into a hot chic. Then that's what we're going to do." I stared at her like it was impossible.

How could I be a hot chic? And if I do that, won't it mean that I'll be standing out?

"Oh, c'mon Mikan! You can do it! But to make it more interesting, we'll change your identity. Everyone'll think you're in London but in truth, you're still there, but looking exactly different!" Anna was now jumping up and down. She was overly excited with this 'revenge' and I have to say, I'm having doubts.

"But how will I look different? I'm against plastic surgery." They all laughed. It was true though. True beauty is natural, not made.

"Well, half of your face was always covered when you were in school. Let's just bring out your natural beauty and voila, Mikan, uhmm, no, how about, Anika 'the Hot Chic' Yukihara." We all laughed at what Nonoko said.

"Alright! It's settled then! Operation: Turn the Frog to a Hot Chic will now commence! Man your battle stations!" Anna saluted and started marching to the phone, Hotaru went to her computer and Anna went to the bathroom, and that left me behind the living room. Confused.

"What just happened?"

Without me even knowing it, I was dragged by 3 pairs of hands to my bedroom, where I will be transformed.

Hah, revenge is _sweet_.

**Second Leap Ends**

**\\ O^O /**

**( | )**

**/ V \\**


	4. The Queen Bee

**The Frog Princess**

_**A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles**_

**[o]**

_"The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."_

**[o]**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice

**[o]**

**Summary:**

When the Princess kissed the frog, he turned into a prince; when the most popular boy in school kissed the frog, she turned into a princess, but not because of true love. Curious? Go ahead, take a look at the magical world of Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura

**[o]**

**Fourth Leap: The Queen Bee**

I stared at the long mirror; chocolate brown eyes surrounded with long eyelashes and perfectly plucked eyebrows were the first things that greeted me. Next were my rosy cheeks, pointed nose and my pink and plump lips that shined with lip gloss on it. My brown hair that was usually a mess was now curled up into big and small ringlets while my bangs were cut short and moved to the side.

I stared at what I was wearing, a black blazer with crystalline buttons over a white tube top, black frilly skirt that reached mid thigh, silver stilettos and tons of accessories.

I kept looking and looking at the mirror. I could not recognize myself and I was… overwhelmed and scared at the same time. Overwhelmed because I could look as decent as this, scared because this was a whole new different person I was seeing. I was scared to change.

I looked different, and I can't say that it's a good different either. It was like staring at a reflection of someone else…

It was like I was going to stand out.

"I'm not sure about this anymore."

I turned back at Anna and Nonoko's direction. They were all staring at my new get-up.

After 3 hours of plucking, fixing and dubbing here and there, we finally resulted to this, a hot looking, well, that was according to the twins of course, Mikan Sakura.

Oops, I meant Anika Yukihara.

"Don't be silly Mikan! We already got you all fixed! Now all we gotta do is enroll you as Anika Yukihara." Anna said all too gleefully. I was getting worried again. It's the middle of the school year! There's no way I'm going to get in.

Hotaru seemed to notice my wariness so she said, "Don't worry baka. Your uncle's the principal. We'll tell him your purpose and if anything goes wrong, we'll go to London and to make you feel better, we're tagging along with you in that school of yours." I beamed at Hotaru and looked at Anna and Nonoko with questioning eyes, they just giggled and nodded their heads.

That took away my wariness.

Now, I'll be having my revenge _and_ have my three best friends in the whole world with me!

This is gonna be sweet!

**[o]**

We talked to my uncle yesterday about us enrolling in Alice Academy. My uncle was kind enough to understand why I wanted to do this. He was the principal after all and theincident that happened to me was no secret at all. Without much effort, he allowed us to go to school and so now, we're driving our way there.

Anna and Nonoko were using their pink Mazda Rx7 while I and Hotaru were using her violet Porsche.

I actually tried to argue about not using such intriguing cars but they hushed me and said "We should catch their attention, remember?" and I just shut my mouth. No use arguing with them anyway.

With a loud screech, both cars stopped at the AA parking lot. From inside the car, I could see that all heads snapped at our direction. These cars are unfamiliar with them, I suppose.

I looked at Hotaru and gave her an unsure look, she held my hand and said in her unusually calm and soothing voice, "Don't worry. We're going to kick Hyuuga's butt, remember? Now don't forget what we taught you. Girl with an attitude, but not too bitchy. Kind, but not a sissy, okay?" I nodded and laughed at her rhyming words.

With one final look, we both opened up our doors, _slowly_, to add more effect and you know what? It worked! All eyes, and I mean all eyes were staring at us, heck, even gawking!

I looked at Anna and Nonoko's direction; they too came out of their car slowly and got the same reaction.

Okay, so far, so good.

We walked hand in hand to the door, it is now officially the start of our mission.

Phase 1: Stand Out is now complete.

Now for phase two, Attract the populars.

There was still a few minutes left before the first period starts, taking this opportunity, we went to our lockers to get our books and other school stuff.

"Hey there cutie, I haven't seen you around here. Mind telling me your name?" a dark blue haired guy suddenly pops out from nowhere and caged me. Tch, it hasn't even been an hour yet and there's already a guy hitting on me!

I shrugged the guy off by slipping through his arms and before he could even blink, I punched him hard on the face. Yep, this ain't Mikan Sakura anymore, it's Anika now.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko saw my little stunt and gave me playful looks; I just smiled at them and acted as though it was nothing at all.

Since classes weren't starting yet, a lot of people saw it, too but I couldn't care less. That ought to be a warning to guys out there that ever plans on hitting on me.

After that incident, the bell rang and everybody seemed to snap out of their trance and hurried off to their class and of course, that included me and the three.

**Homeroom**

"So today, we've got transfer students from London. Uhmm, please come in." I wanted to laugh; it was like sophomore year all over again. Although this time, it was a different class and I don't feel as nervous as before, infact I felt great, thrilled even! I couldn't wait to see new and familiar faces.

I then felt Nonoko nudge me and I noticed that Anna and Hotaru already went in. not wanting to be left behind, I followed after Nonoko.

I wish I had a camera in my hand right now. Our new _classmates'_ reactions were just priceless. You know those idiotic expressions wherein people drool and their eyes form heart shapes? That's what we're seeing right now, well, not literally of course because who would have eyes with the shape of hearts? But the drooling was happening though.

Anna was the first one to speak up and I couldn't help but feel captivated by her melodic voice.

"Hello everyone! My name is Anna Umenomiya, I'm 18 years old and I was born here in Japan but we moved to London when I reached middle school." She bowed her head down low and I could see that girls envied her pink curls that always seemed to be messy in a good way.

The teacher assigned her her seat which was next to a blonde guy with slanted eyes… hmm, wait, isn't that Kitsuneme? Ooh, I'm classmates with one popular already.

Next up was Nonoko. "Hey y'all! I'm Nonoko Ogasawara, 18 and Anna here is my twin!" Unlike Anna, she waved her hand and introduced herself casually. The teacher then assigned her to our seat and it was next to another blonde with glasses.

Hotaru nudged me. It looks like she wants me to introduce myself first, and that's what I did. "Mi-Uhmm, Anika Yukihara, 17." I kept it short because I almost blew my cover. Luckily, no one seemed to notice it because when they heard me say 'Yukihara' the room was filled with gasps.

Did I say something wrong?

I looked at my teacher. It turns out, she too gasped. I gave her a questioning look and asked, "Is there something wrong?" she shook her head and regained composure then said in an almost robotic voice, "What is your relation with izumi Yukihara?" at first I didn't get it but then it sank in to me. Of course, my dad's known! That's why they all gasped.

I looked at the whole class. They were all eager to hear me talk, I looked at Hotaru, hoping that she would help me out.

Hmm, should I tell the truth?

"He's my… father." I decided to tell them anyway, I've kept my identity a secret already, why not give that away at least?

The room was filled with whispers and mumbles. Most of the topics would be about me and my dad. I tried to tune them off and face my teacher. "Uhmm, where do I sit?" she was in a trance before I asked her and so when I spoke to her, she took a step backwards as if to stay away from someone.

"Uhh, sorry. Uhmm, go sit… over there." She pointed at an empty seat next to another empty one. I heard moans and groans but shrugged it off. The sit was empty, there was a big possibility that Hotaru and I would be seatmates. I made my way there, only to see someone familiar on the way.

It was Iruka. Before he could catch me looking, I looked away and proceeded to my seat.

Right, I haven't told them yet about my 'revenge'. I'll just go tell them later.

**[o]**

The classes ended in a flash. Homeroom was the only class that the four of us had together and it turns out I already had a seatmate, he was just out for some reason. Hotaru was seated next to a blue haired guy with cat-like eyes, but I could see that Hotaru didn't like him. I have to admit, the guy freaks me out too.

Why?

Well, it's because when Hotaru was introducing herself this guy named Hayate suddenly stands up, points at her and shouts, "Cool Blue Sky!" Hotaru looked murderous and the guy? Well, he was lucky to still be alive… but not for long.

"So, who's are first target?" it was lunch break already and we were seated at a _decent_ table. It's not near the trash bins, it's not in a good spot either. It was just _decent_… for now at least.

I looked at Anna then at my salad, and when I was about to take a look at Anna again, the cafeteria door slammed open.

Ha, perfect timing.

It was _them_, the populars. Popular Girls at least, the guys seemed to be out somewhere.

I looked at Anna again and said, "Does that answer your question?" I pointed my fork at Luna who was walking like a runway model with her cronies trailing behind, just like lost puppies.

Hotaru and the twins looked at their direction and they all had different expressions. Hotaru was, of course, emotionless, Anna, ecstatic, and Nonoko? Nonoko's expression was the freakiest. She had that huge evil grin on her face. You know the cat from Alice in Wonderland? That's exactly what I'm seeing right now, and believe me, it is _sca-ry_.

"She the queen bee?" Hotaru was the first to look back. She took a bite at her crab roe before asking me that question.

"Uh, yeah. I guess. If you count 'most sought after by guys and most hated by girls' as queen bee material." She just shrugged and in no time, Anna and Nonoko both looked back at out direction and I have a feeling that their twin minds are brewing something pretty evil.

"Let's play with the bee, but of course we shouldn't get stung. Mikan, are you thinking what we're thinking?" Their eyes glinted with amusement and I couldn't help but flinch. These twins sure can be scary when they feel like it.

I looked at them again, confused and said in an unsure tone, "I guess?" they kept their stare at me but then looked back, I was getting more and more confused until finally, Hotaru spoke. "I see where you're getting and I have to say I like it." Now I was looking at them back and forth, was I the only one that didn't get it?

After some time, Hotaru and the twins finally told me what they were planning and I couldn't help but smile- wickedly of course.

Ooh, this is going to be great.

Without wasting any more time, I stood up and set the plan on action.

I was grinning like mad, but I had to stop it or else my plan would be too obvious. Shortly, I reached their table but I _accidentally_ slipped and my sprite flew to the air and landed on Luna's lap, and of course that resulted to a drenched Luna with sticky soda.

I tried to hide my smirk, and I went to her as quickly as I could to rub off the soda on her _face_, and because she was wearing make up and mascara, she looked _horrible_ but that wasn't our plan, oh no, no, no.

I reached for my handkerchief and cleaned her face with it and by clean I really mean clean, make up and concealer included.

The whole cafeteria went quiet, but not because of the whole soda incident, but because of Luna's face.

She had a lot of whiteheads, acne, blackheads, name it and she has it! No wonder she wears such _thick_ make up, she looks _awful_without them! It' even worst than mine.

She glared at me but I could see that she was unaware of her state, she looked at her cronies but all of them were shocked, too. She was confused, that I took note of, and in no time, Luna asked one of her cronies, I think Amanda was her name. "What are you bozos staring at?" Amanda was shaking when she handed her a mirror. She seemed confused for awhile but then grabbed it in the end, and before I could get into bigger problem, I walked off and just when I stepped out of the cafeteria, I heard a loud screech.

Oh yeah, the queen bee has been terminated.

**Fourth Leap Ends**

**\\ O^O /**

**( | )**

**/ V \\**

**A/N:**

Next chapter would be Mikan, err, I mean Anika and Natsume's meeting. Thanks for the reviews by the way (:

Love,

Saf


	5. Change of Plans

**The Frog Princess**

_**A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles**_

**[o]**

_"The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."_

**[o]**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice

**[o]**

**Summary:**

When the Princess kissed the frog, he turned into a prince; when the most popular boy in school kissed the frog, she turned into a princess, but not because of true love. Curious? Go ahead, take a look at the magical world of Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura

**[o]**

**Fifth Leap: **

The school grounds were quiet compared to the cafeteria. I could picture it all on my mind; Luna screeching at her cronies to do something about her face, her cronies looking for their make-up kits in their bags and the entire student body laughing at her pathetic face. Oh man, I wish I was there to witness the whole thing but I couldn't. if I were there, they'd be sure to bite me limb from limb, they are dogs after all, oh wait, that gives o justice to Inu, bitches I mean.

I staggered my way to the garden. It was a good thing nobody was out here or they could've heard me laugh like a hyena. I rested at the Sakura Tree, my favorite tree. There, I rested by taking a little nap but before I could even close my eyes, an apple fell and hit me on the head.

Tch, stupid tree.

I was about to continue my sleep when I remembered that this was a Sakura tree, Sakura trees don't bear apples, they bear cherry blossoms!

I looked up and saw a silhouette of someone from above, I looked again but now more closely, until finally I could make out a figure, a boy.

"Hey! Did you throw an apple at me?" I shouted with my hands surrounding my lips to amplify the sound. The figure didn't mover nor give a reply, he just lay there, hidden in the shadows. I got pissed so I climbed the tree.

The guy didn't flinch; he just lay there like nothing was wrong. As I went nearer and nearer I could finally make out whom it was. It turns out, he was asleep with a manga covering his face and his hands lay limply on the side like it was holding unto something awhile ago… hmm, must be the apple.

Figuring that he'd be asleep for awhile longer, I settled unto the branch opposite to him and rest my head on the tree trunk. Slowly, my eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

**[o]**

"Hey."

I felt someone nudge me but I shook it off. I was having a great dream and I won't let anyone wake me up.

"Hey, wake up, idiot." The nudging became harder and I _almost_ winced in pain but I didn't because dreamland was oh so wonderful.

"Stupid frog, wake up or I'll dissect you for Biology!" I snapped my head at the person that woke me up and called me a frog.

I stared at the guy. Crimson eyes, raven hair, what the? It's Natsume Hyuuga and he just called me a frog!

"Who are you and why are you calling me a frog?" I acted as though I didn't know what he was talking about but I could see that he didn't fall for it, he was smirking and then I noticed that we were still on the tree. He was holding unto one of the branches while I was still lying on the branch. Hmm, Hyuuga sure can pass as a monkey. I snickered but then held it back when he said in his menacing voice, "So… the frog turned into a princess after all." I stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

How could he know that so easily? Was I too obvious? Did other students noticed it too?

I tried to think of an excuse and even tried to deny it but to no avail, he could see right through me.

"Alright, alright. So? And how did you know anyway? It's not like you knew how I looked without my bangs covering my face right?" he stayed quiet for awhile and then said in his ice cold voice. "Tree." And he jumped his way down and before I could comprehend what he said, he was nowhere to be found.

Tree? What the heck does that mean?

And then it hit me. I was the only girl that could climb trees, damn giveaway.

I wanted to jump my way down too but thought the better of it and just went down the normal way. If somebody else would know, I'm crushed.

I made my way to my next period. I've already missed one period because of my little nap and I couldn't pass on this other one. To my horror, our next period was Home Economics. Have I ever mentioned that I suck at practical things? Most especially cooking and to my surprise (note the sarcasm), we are going to cook. Oh, joy.

"Alright class. Get your aprons and mitts; we are going to make chocolate mousse today." Groans were heard from the guys and squeals were heard from the girls. I'm sure if Anna was here, she'd be squealing too and if Nonoko and Hotaru were here, they'd be groaning, just like me.

"Alright, so we are all going to bake chocolate mousse and when we're all done, we could all taste our first ever baked cake. Alright. So first, let me explain what a chocolate mousse is. Chocolate mousse is a creamy, delicious chocolate and egg confection that's relatively simple to make. Chocolate pudding doesn't hold a candle to it! Chocolate mousse is French dessert classic. You can whip it up in as few as ten minutes, depending on the recipe. Only two basic ingredients are required to make the perfect Chocolate Mousse: chocolate and eggs for classic-style mousse. An array of other variations, including the creamier, modern mousse, are nearly as simple, with results that are just as delicious and impressive. Just a little work will pay off in a whole lot of chocolate pleasure."

Mrs. Johnson was saying a lot more things but I tuned it all out and just stared at the ingredients right in front of me. 8 ounces of chocolates, both bittersweet and semisweet, I'll use bittersweet instead and just add a wee bit of sugar and four pieces of eggs.

I kept on looking at the ingredients, it seems easy enough but it sounded hard too. Oh no, there's a big possibility that this'll end up as a big mess.

After awhile, Mrs. Johnson finally stopped speaking and told us to start baking. I looked at the recipe again, still seeing it as gibberish and swirls.

Suddenly, I felt someone from behind me, when I looked back I came face to face with an unfamiliar face. She stared at me curiously and opened her mouth but then closed it again as if she was thinking twice. Not wanting to be rude or anything, I asked her, "Uhmm, yes?" she fidgeted with her fingers and said in an almost whisper, "W-would you like to be partners?' I stared at her, confused. What was she talking about? Partners? What partners? I looked around the room and saw that everyone was baking by pairs, oh, so this was by pair. I looked at her again and showed her a thankful smile and nodded. She beamed and excitedly went to get her apron and mitts, and for the whole remaining time of HomeEc, we mixed, spread, and baked the cake.

By the time it was finished it was unbelievably delicious and of course it was all thanks to Aoi, my new found friend.

**[o]**

School finally ended and all four of us got back in our cars and drove home. On the way there, I told Hotaru and the others about Natsume knowing who I was and we decided to have a change of plans.

"So, what are we going to do now?" We were already inside the mansion; Anna was lying on her stomach while reading a cooking magazine, Nonoko was on the floor, drawing what looked like blueprints while Hotaru and I were at our Macs, she was checking statistics while I was playing online games.

"Revenge of course." Anna answered me without looking up from her blueprints, I paused my game for awhile and faced all of them. "Yes, yes, I know but how? He knows it's me after all… would the plan still be effective?" by this time, all of them stopped what they were doing and looked at me. They were all thinking, so was I.

Our first plan was to make him fall for Anika then rub it in his face that it was I, Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura that turned into a 'hot chic' as what he said before then break his heart but now, it seemed futile. I didn't even thought of the fact that it was impossible for him to fall for me, and now it seems like a big mess.

"Aha!" we all momentarily jumped at Nonoko's sudden outburst and we all looked at her direction and gave her questioning looks. Grinning, she showed us the blueprints she was working on awhile ago and we all mimicked her expression. Well, everyone except Hotaru of course but her eyes were saying something. Something that starts with E and ends with L, to those from the Moron Descent, it's _evil._

**[o]**

It was our second day in school and by now, almost half of the school population knows who we were. That's just how high school goes I guess, if you've got it (looks), instant fame, if you don't, then, let's just say you're lucky if you make it out of high school alive.

We walked towards the doors of the campus but a hand stopped me, a manicured hand with rings and accessories to be exact. I looked at the owner and I inwardly smirked.

It was Luna and her cronies.

"Uhh, excuse me, your withered hand is blocking my path." She glared at me, I returned the favor, it was an intense glaring battle and I thought it would never end. But it did, because soon after, Sumire coughed and we looked, ehem, glared at her, too.

"We just want to say that you're going to pay for humiliating Luna yesterday and that you are a bitch. Asides that, have a nice day." Just like that she walked away, followed by the cronies and Luna. Hmm, for a moment there, I thought of her as the leader of their little group and Luna was just one of them cheap girls, but I shrugged it off and waved my hand goodbye to them and mocked them by saying, "Ta-ta! I can't wait to _play_." We all walked off too, to the opposite direction and I could feel all eyes on us.

This is going to be exciting.

I can't wait for later.

**Fifth Leap Ends**

**\\ O^O /**

**( | )**

**/ V \\**

**A/N:**

Next chap would be juicy and hopefully entertaining. I promise it'll be longer than the other chapters. Thanks for he reviews xD

Love,

Saf


	6. Fun

**The Frog Princess**

_**A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles**_

_"The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:**

When the Princess kissed the frog, he turned into a prince; when the most popular boy in school kissed the frog, she turned into a princess, but not because of true love. Curious? Go ahead, take a look at the magical world of Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura

**Sixth Leap: Fun**

It was time for Gym, my most awaited period. Turns out, aside from Homeroom, the 4 of us got gym too, and it is just the most perfect time for our 'plan.'

"Heads up!" I looked to my right just in time to block off a spinning soccer ball at my direction.

The whole class looked at my direction with shocked faces. I have to admit I was shocked too. When did I have such quick reflexes?

"Sorry Anika! Mind kicking it back?" I searched for the voice and saw Youichi, a boy from my Chemistry. I gladly kicked the ball back and what do you know, it went right through the goalie and into the goal. There were loud gasps and cheers, and I couldn't help but cheer for myself, why, I never knew I was good at soccer.

"Anika!" Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru were running to my direction. They must've seen my little display of awesomeness because all of them seemed to have excited expressions, well Hotaru's eyes were dancing with amusement but asides that there was something else on their faces. Worry? Surprise? I can't really describe it but later on, I shrugged it off. It must've been my imagination.

"Hey guys!" they finally reached me and they all spoke at the same time and all I could really pick up was, "Awesome kick!" I laughed at their ever supportiveness and later on they joined me too. We must've been like that for a few more minutes before I felt someone pat my back. I looked back and grimaced. "Hyuuga." I gritted my teeth. He smirked and looked down at me. After all, he is a head taller than me. "I'm happy to see you too, _Yukihara." _The way he added emphasis on my father's last name gave shivers down my spine.

"Nice kick, Yukihara!" Tsubasa hooted from the back. I couldn't help but smile. Of all the boy populars, Tsubasa is the one I'm most fond of. Maybe because he reminds me of Misaki so much.

"Thanks Andou." Within minutes, he reached us and he was now standing by Natsume's side. He was later on followed by the blonde twins, I couldn't see Ruka though.

"I have to admit, _polka_, your kick is good, but it's not good enough to beat us." I twitched at the nickname he gave me. Why that perverted jerk, I swear once the plan is initiated, you're – oh! How could I almost forget the plan?

I looked at the three from my back and showed them a grim smile; they all seemed to get the message and mimicked my actions. I turned back at Hyuuga, he still had that cocky smirk of his, and I imitated him and challenged him. "Well, _Hyuuga" _I spat out his namewith so much disgust, "if you're that confident that we won't beat you, why won't we have a little competition?" he seemed to like the idea because his smirk grew wider but of course, he looked at his friends first before he agreed. Seeing that they were eager themselves, he agreed.

I couldn't help but snicker.

"Alright then, to make it a little bit more fun, why won't we bet on it?" I could practically hear Anna and Nonoko squeal in excitement. I don't even know where I got my confidence on. I never really knew that I had any soccer talent… till now, of course.

"I thought you'd never ask. Fine, Yukihara, what's the bet?" I had a thoughtful expression with my index finger on my chin.

"Hmm, how about… if you lose, you and your friends will be dressed up in cheerleader uniforms, applied make-up with _and_ cat walk around the campus with an 'I'm the sexiest gay-bitch in Alice Academy' attached to your back." I could've died with laughter when their eyes were as wide as saucers. They certainly did _not_ expect that, and I have to say, I was proud of myself.

Hyuuga was the first one to recover and he said in his emotionless voice, "and if you lose?" he raised his eyebrow at me and oddly enough, it enraged me.

"Even though that's highly impossible," they scoffed, "I'll let you choose whatever you want us to do _if_ we lose." I ended it with a sweet smile, too sweet actually, that it made them gag.

"Fine then, you've got yourself a deal." This time, I was the one that raised my eyebrow when he held out his hands for a shake. He stared at me and asked, "What?" kind of annoyed. "Aren't you going to tell us what we're going to do if we lose?" he just smirked at me and said in his oh so husky voice, "It's a surprise." And I couldn't help but smirk too. This is going to be fun.

**[o]**

Hyuuga and his minions were ahead of us by a point but that is so going to change.

I stole the ball from Koko, or was it Kitsuneme? I didn't really notice it because all I could think of was getting the ball and scoring. I was almost there, Tsubasa was the goalie, with one quick kick I aimed for the goal. It was almost there but Natsume stole it.

I ran after him but luckily, Anna caught up with him and she stole the ball, she passed it to Nonoko and Nonoko passed it to me. With all my strength, I kicked the ball towards the goal and this time it got in.

I did a little victory dance as Anna and Nonoko approached me to give me a hug while Hotaru was still at the goal, but nonetheless, she gave me a thumbs up.

We were all sweating but nobody cared. Just one more point and we were going to win!

.

.

.

We were all huffing but I and the girls didn't care. We won by one point (with a little help from a weirdo that suddenly ran around the field butt naked). I looked at the losers, erm, I mean our opponents. "Alright then, if you would follow me." I grinned at the guys and held them by the ear. Well, Natsume's ear at least. Anna got Koko's, Nonoko got Kitsuneme's and Hotaru's _invention_ got Tsubasa. She said she didn't like touching foreign _objects_.

"Ooh, I can't wait to hear your plea of humiliation!" I said, all too evilly and maybe it's just me but I felt the four of them shiver with my words. Suddenly, I heard Hotaru speak from beside me, "Too bad bunny boy's not here. He could've suited the cheerleader outfit; he is quite feminine after all."

I had to snicker at Hotaru's words and by now I was wondering why none of them was struggling, so getting really curious, I asked them. "Hey, why aren't you guys struggling and just letting us do what we're going to do?" they all stayed quiet until Koko answered me with that wide grin plastered on his face. "Well, we made a bet and we never back down on bets." I had to say I was impressed. These bastards have moral codes after all.

**[o]**

"Haha! Oh my God! Who are those freaks dressed up in cheerleader uniforms!" I have to hand it to them; they are the most disgusting cheerleaders I have _ever _seen.

I can't believe they're actually doing this! They're cat walking in the whole campus wearing Alice Academy's cheerleading costume. They're almost not recognizable!

"Gosh, Mikan! Uhh, I mean, Anika! You are so cool! I can't believe you could actually come up with that plan." Anna was at my back, trying to stop herself from giggling. I couldn't help but crack a smile too once I saw the four walking to our directions with the sign at their backs. I was quite sure that once this is over, Hyuuga would kill whoever made fun of them, and I am not exaggerating.

"Dude! What's up with the… uhh, clothes?" I saw Mochu, one of the populars circle of friends, approach Hyuuga and the others, and when the students _finally_ realized that it was _the _Natsume Hyuuga and his minions that they were all laughing at, they all froze. Literally.

I smirked; highly anticipating what Natsume was about to say and of course I wasn't disappointed with what he said with his big fat mouth. "Ask the new girl and her posse." And of course, that statement didn't fail to end with a glare.

Mochu looked at me from head to toe. If I didn't know any better, I actually thought he was checking me out! "Ooh…" he went nearer to us, "now who do we have here?" he kissed our hands, one by one and I couldn't help but make a face of disgust. The twins however, blushed and this surely made that Mochu guy happy but his happiness ended when he attempted to kiss Hotaru's hand.

Let's just say that Mochu had huge rings surrounding his left eye after that attempt.

"Uhh," he straightened up his tie and turned back at Hyuuga and the boys, "no wonder they made you do something as stupid as this. Well, goodluck, guys. Thanks for the warning." He ran off, probably afraid to have the same fate as Hyuuga and the others.

I fixed my stare at them again. "Well?" I raised my eyebrow at them, "what are you guys waiting for? Walk! There's still the middle school building." I headed out to the doors, where I was followed by Hotaru and the twins.

**[o]**

Time seemed to go by so slow… History never really was the greatest subject for me but with Crispy-sensei teaching us, he makes it all the more detestable.

What's worse is this weird guy that seemed to absolutely _love_ Hotaru was my seatmate and he just won't stop asking me about her.

"Oh, c'mon Yukihara-san. Just tell me where CBS lives. I promise, I won't ever bug you again." I looked at him quizzically and asked, "CBS?" he looked at me as if what I said was the most unbelievable thing. "It means Cool Blue Sky, duh! Cool Blue Sky is such a mouthful don't you think? So that's why I indented them, pretty smart, right?" I wanted to laugh at Hayate's naivety but stopped myself because I might capture the teacher's attention.

"Look, Matsudaira-san, Hotaru has a name. Don't call her Cool Blue… whatever because she hates it. Besides, there's no way I'd tell you where she lives, if I did, she'll flip and make my life a living hell! Sorry Mitsudaira-san." I gave him an apologetic look, which was half fake and half true.

When his face fell and he stayed quiet, I actually felt sympathy towards him and because I was such a softy, I gave him her address. "Alright," his head instantly shot up, "here." I gave him a piece of paper containing mine and Hotaru's address. We live in the same house remember? Well, for the meantime.

He grabbed my hands and looked at me straight in the eye, his eyes sparkling. "Thank you, thank you, Anika! From now on, you're my best friend!" shivers ran down my spine. I'm starting to regret ever giving him our address already.

**[o]**

"Anika! Over here!" I searched for the voice which belonged to Nonoko. Soon after, I saw hands flailing frantically and a mesh of blue hair. Yep, that's certainly Nonoko.

I walked over to their table with a big smile on my face. "Hey guys!" they greeted me back with hey-s and Hotaru with a nod.

I was almost there when I tripped on thin air.

Wait, that was not my clumsiness. Someone, accidentally _or_ purposely tripped me!

The twins hurriedly went to my side to help me up and to try to remove my supposed to be food which now looked like slop.

Anna was cussing over my messy uniform while Nonoko was checking my ankle for any sprains. I took a look at my seemingly uncaring best friend, only to see her glaring at someone at the back, I looked, only to see Luna and her cronies with that irritating smirk.

Oh… this is _war._

I stood up and went to her. I glared at her and said in my most dreadfully _sweet_ voice, "Why, Luna_-chan ! _Were you the one that_ accidentally_ tripped me?" I batted my eyelashes to add more effect, but inside I was burning with anger.

Her cronies laughed, well, except for Shouda. "Oh, please. Luna-sama wouldn't do that! You were just too clumsy to actually trip in thin air, Yukihara." A newbie in her clique stated and this once more started a round of laughter again.

Getting ticked off with their irritatingly high-pitched giggles, I grabbed something within reach and threw it at her, _again_. And luckily, what I grabbed was a super saucy spag. Now both of us looked like we rolled over a gigantic pizza because I was covered in sticky yellow cheese and she was covered with saucy red spaghetti.

"EEEK! You stupid bitch! Take that!" she threw her salad at me and by now, all eyes were on us.

We kept on spatting insults at each other while throwing whatever food comes to reach. Before we knew it, a random guy screams out, "FOOD FIGHT!" and food was flying everywhere.

It only stopped when the cafeteria doors slammed open and in came a tall man.

"What is the meaning of this?"

**Fifth Leap Ends**

**\\ O^O /**

**( | )**

**/ V \\**

**A/N: **I'm not that satisfied with this chapter but I guess it's okay. I have exams coming up so I might not update for the next four days. Anyways, thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'll reply to them as soon as I'm done with school stuff.


	7. Trouble is a Friend

**The Frog Princess**

_**A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles**_

_"The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:**

When the Princess kissed the frog, he turned into a prince; when the most popular boy in school kissed the frog, she turned into a princess, but not because of true love. Curious? Go ahead, take a look at the magical world of Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura

**Seventh Leap: Trouble is a Friend**

"What is the meaning of this?"

All heads were turned to the tall man that suddenly barged in the cafeteria, Jinno-sensei.

He was heading our direction, knowing full well that we were the cause of this ruckus. His nose was snarled and he had his stick on his hands, almost in a way that suggests beating.

And the next thing I knew, we were dragged to the Principal's office, uhh, I mean my Uncle's office.

Boy, am I in big trouble now.

"…and from what I have heard from the other irresponsible students, these two are the main cause of it." Jinno ended his long speech with a slam on Uncle's desk but Uncle seemed unaffected, in fact he had his hands below his chin – perfectly looking bored.

"And I suppose you want me to do something?" I could've scoffed at my Uncle and I could see that Luna was trying to hold up her smirk. It was pretty obvious that both of us were entertained by Uncle's carefree attitude.

"Principal Yukihara-san, they just violated school regulations! They started a… a…"

"Food fight." I interjected and Jinno-glared at me but agreed on my term anyway. "Yes, that barbaric activity. They started the mess that Matsukira-san the janitor would clean for the whole week! You should at least put them to detention if not sentence them to community service!" I winced at the sound community service. Luna seemed to not like the idea of cleaning either because she had her eyes wide open in disgust when Jinno-sensei said those two despicable words.

Besides, she wouldn't want to break a nail now, would she?

I looked at Uncle for any sign of hope… or betrayal and what I saw made me scowl. He was actually considering it! I waited for a few more seconds, trying to give him the signals to give us detention instead but he didn't get it, or maybe he did but he just wanted me to suffer. "Alright then, I made up my mind. I'm sorry girls but you are sentenced to two weeks of community service." _Sentenced _to community service, that's like telling us we're sentenced to death! Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little too much. It's just cleaning right? What could go wrong?

**[o]**

"Darn it Koizumi! We're here to clean, not make this place dirtier. Will you just get your big butt in here and clean?" she ignored me, as expected. She kept on chewing her gum and showing off her cleavage to the guys in the track by bending over. Damn slut and she kept on throwing her gum wrappers on the floor which we were supposed to _clean_!

When she threw her 3rd wrapper, my rage was on the highest level, I approached her and grab her hand harshly and dragged her to the spot I was cleaning awhile ago. I shoved the broom at her and snarled. "You better clean up your mess or else I'm going to cut that pretty blond hair of yours with the lawn scissors!" it was either I was able to threaten her or Misaki-sensei just passed by. I figured it was the latter since she didn't look that intimidated by what I said - although, I really _was_ serious.

We spent half of the day cleaning, not even uttering a single word. The school grounds were quiet since classes were going on and it could've been a perfect day for taking a nap.

"Oh, crud." Although Luna tried to hide her curiosity, she still looked at my direction and tried to stifle her giggles but it was futile and it sounded disgusting too, almost as disgusting as the poo I stepped on. "Shut up. I'll go wash this up. Just continue cleaning."

I ran to the faucets, crossing the grassy soccer field to lose some of the crap in my shoe. This is seriously not my lucky day.

I reached the faucets in about half a minute and when I got there, I quickly took off my shoe and poured out a lot of water to it.

Guess, I would be changing uniforms.

From out of nowhere, somebody whispered "Boo." In my ear. I looked around, only to see crimson eyes and messy raven hair.

Natsume.

Well, who else would it be?

"What do you want now, Hyuuga? Aren't your feet hurting from all the strutting in heels?" he just tsk-ed at me and maintained his stance. "I was just walking by when I smelled crap." His lips tugged and formed his infamous smirk, "Should've known it was you, _Sakura_."

Without even thinking, I covered his mouth with my hands. _Both _hands for my hands were too small.

"Don't you say that in public!" I hissed. "Someone might hear, you dimwit!" while glaring at me, he removed my hands from his mouth and hissed back, "Idiot, everyone's in class. No one can hear and besides, it's not like I care if anybody found out that you were a lying bitch." He walked off, leaving me completely dumbstruck.

What he said got me thinking. He already knew that it was me. Why was he not telling the other students?

My train of thought were disturbed by Luna's screeching voice. I ran off to her direction with one foot unclothed.

**[o]**

"Mikan, what's up with you today?" I snapped out of my reverie at the sound of Nonoko's voice. "Yeah Mikan. What's up with you? You've been quiet ever since we got home." This time, Anna was the one staring at me with worried eyes. I smiled at them to assure them that I was alright. They didn't seem to buy it but they just kept quiet.

"Idiot. Just tell us what's bothering you already. Being quiet doesn't suit you." I smiled at Hotaru, too. Although she had her eyes on the screen of her iMac, I was pretty sure that she was concerned too.

Having guilt eating me up, I decided to tell them what's been bothering me.

"Well, you see… it's about-" I couldn't finish what I was saying because the doorbell suddenly rang.

We all had questionable looks. Who would visit us? nobody knew our address.

I ran down the stairs to get the door, beating one of the maids to do it and when I opened it up I saw a mass of blue hair and cat eyes.

It was Hayate.

Oh yeah, I forgot that I have him our address.

"Hayate? What are you doing here?" he instatntly had a big grin on his face as he invited himself in.

Talk about rude.

"Hi Anika! I just wanted to say hi to dear cool blue sky! Is she here?" I nodded, not really sure if I should tell him the truth.

"Wow! This house is amazing! I didn't know you and Cool blue sky lived in one place!" he kept on praising the interior design of our place and I couldn't help but giggle at his behavior.

He looked like a kid in Disneyland.

Loud footsteps were heard from the stairs on the left and the both of us turned our heads to that direction, almost the same time.

Down came Anna, Nonoko and certainly not the least, Hotaru.

I could only imagine what Hayate was seeing right now.

Hotaru was going down the stairs with grace, the sound of an orchestra would be played from the background. She would smile at Hayate, flip her hair and wave at him. Then she would slowly approach him and hug him.

Yep, that was obviously what Hayate was fantasizing about but too bad, it was _not_ what happened.

When Hotaru got down from the stairs, she was grumpy and had that scowl on her face. She was probably forced by the twins to go down with them. She didn't flip her hair or wave at Hayate, in fact, she messed it up to show her annoyance and raised her middle finger on the poor boy and when she approached him, she didn't hug him. Oh, no, no, no, in fact she got her mini baka-gun from her pocket and shot him but Hayate, being lost in his own little world thought that Hotaru tackled him down by the hug.

Tsk, tsk, what a love struck boy.

"Hotaru! Why did you do that?"

I was trying to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out. Hayate was still oblivious to it all, he was still in his dream land… drooling.

Anna and Nonoko, being the darling angels they were, helped him up and that's when he snapped out of it.

"He disturbed my money time and acted like an idiot. The baka gun did it, not me." She was staring at Hayate blankly but had that cold look. Her tone remained emotionless though.

"Cool blue sky! It is such an honor to be shot by you! Please, shoot me again!" I could almost see through Hotaru's façade and see the wicked grin on her face, but before she could grab her _big_ baka gun, I pushed Hayate to the doorway and bid him goodbye.

"Well, that was an unexpected visit. Let's just… forget that ever happened, agreed?"

"Agreed."

We went back to my room and presumed whatever we were doing before Hayate ever came.

"Mikan, you were saying something, right?" I looked back at Anna. That's right, I was saying something.

I tried to rack my brain on what it was all about, and finally I remembered.

"I remember now! It's about Natsume." they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Now that I had all of their attentions, I continued what I was saying. "He knows it's me right?" they all nodded their heads. "Then, why isn't he telling the other students?"

The room was quiet. That certainly got them thinking.

After a short while, Anna came up with an answer. "Maybe… he doesn't care?" I considered it for a moment but then turned it down. "Maybe but I think a better explanation would be he wants me to suffer when everybody finds out." They contemplated that fact and I could see that the twins were already buying it but Hotaru was still thinking deeply.

"He has his reasons. Just be happy that he's not telling on you." I stared at Hotaru but she didn't say anything after that. She turned her attention back to her iMac.

Reasons… what could be his reasons?

I guess I'm just going to find out sooner or later.

**Seventh Leap Ends**

**\\ O^O /**

**( | )**

**/ V \\

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, if you haven't noticed, there's a mystery behind this story. Think you can figure it out? If you've got an answer for it then why won't you say by reviewing?

Thanks again for the reviews and sorry for the late update. (My life has been _sooo_ dramatic. I bet it can even pass for a cheesy TV Show!)


	8. Douchebags

**The Frog Princess**

_**A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles**_

_"The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:**

When the Princess kissed the frog, he turned into a prince; when the most popular boy in school kissed the frog, she turned into a princess, but not because of true love. Curious? Go ahead, take a look at the magical world of Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura

**Eight Leap: Douche-bags**

"Oh for the love of – Jesus! Don't you guys follow the freaking rules anymore? There are garbage cans everywhere! Will you just throw your garbage in them?" I gave one last cold gare at the retreating backs of the irresponsible students that threw their garbage in the grounds _again._ Jeez, don't they have any respect for the school grounds anymore?

"Put a cork in it Yukihara. They don't listen to the teachers so why do you think would they listen to you?" I turned my glare at Luna who was once again chewing gum and filing her nails. Really, for the past three days of community service Luna has been doing this! She makes me do all the work and she does nothing!

"If you don't start cleaning the goddamned field already, I swear I'm going to stuff your freaking nail file _in your mouth!_" she just rolled her eyes at me and continued chewing her gum and filing her nails.

Oh, she asked for it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, bitch!" I charged at her, getting really furious. When she finally noticed that I was indeed serious, she stood up and said, "Alright, alright. I'll clean. Jeez, don't get so worked up." She picked up the broom lying on the ground and _actually _started sweeping. Well, I'll be. The bee can be tamed after all.

When I was sure that Luna could do the cleaning by herself, I went to the restroom for awhile to freshen up. When I got there, the door wouldn't open. It seems like someone inside locked it.

I was about to go to the other restroom when I heard muffled crying. It was really none of my business but I figured I really needed to help whoever was inside.

"Uhh, hello?" I softly knocked on the door but there was no response. "Uhmm, are you okay? D-do you need help?" all I could hear were the muffled cries but after awhile a voice finally spoke up. "Go away."

Wait. I know that voice!

"Makona! Makona, is that you?" I could almost hear Makona's shifting of expressions from crying to shock. "Mi-Mikan? Is… that you?" I think she stood up after that and went nearer to the doorknob. After confirming that it really was me, she opened the door but when she saw my face, she almost immediately closed it.

Good thing I blocked it with my foot.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered out in both fear and shame. "Y-you're not Mikan." I could see the fear in her eyes. What happened to her? I took in her appearance. She looked horrible! She had bruises everywhere, her hair was in a mess, and her clothes were tattered to pieces.

She looked a lot like me when I was… beaten but luckily, it wasn't as bad.

"Makona. It really is me, Mikan. I went back to have revenge… only as Anika Yukihara. I was planning to tell you guys but I always fail to run into you but enough about that. Tell me what happened and who's the bastard that did this to you?" she was thinking twice, that, I could see but I knew when her eyes twinkled with hope, she believed that it was me.

We went back inside the restroom and I locked it up again so that nobody would disturb us. "Now tell me Mako, what happened?" she was hesitant. The experience must've been really painful for her. I could've said I know how it feels but I refrained from doing so.

At least someone was there to save me. I was pretty sure she had none.

"I -" she started but then closed her mouth. I encouraged her to say something by squeezing her hands and I think it worked because she started speaking gain. "I was walking to Geometry when three cutters cornered me. I thought they were just fooling around that they were just going to let me go but then I was wrong. They started teasing me about my neck, I ignored it because I was used to people teasing me with it but then this guy with bandages all over his face started licking my neck saying -" she didn't finish what she was saying because by that time, she was crying again.

She was almost raped.

My theory is, she tried stopping them so she was beaten down until they finally got tired.

That is it. This school is too much! They have to _pay_ for even laying a single finger – _tongue_ on Makona!

I stayed there until she calmed down. When she finally did, I assisted her out and arranged for her to go home. After that, I went to my Uncle's office to fix up some business.

xXx

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do about it?" I slammed my fist at the table as my Uncle said the most ruthless words I have ever heard. _"There's nothing I can do about it. That's high school. It's either you're bullied or get bullied. That's life Mikan, just let it be."_ Who wouldn't get mad at that?

I just told my uncle, the friggin' principal of this school about Makona's almost rape and he tells me to let it be? Oh that is it, if he won't do anything about it then I will.

"Wait! Mikan, that didn't go out well. Just-" I didn't even bother wait for his reply because I went running to his door and into the hallway.

This must be what they call adrenaline rush. I couldn't stop my feet from moving, from running to every nook and cranny looking for something – anything to pour my anger at!

But then that made me stop.

What was I doing? There was no way that I could teach those guys a lesson. Heck, finding them is already this hard! What was I thinking?

I was lost in my train of thoughts so I didn't notice the person that suddenly bump into me.

And guess who it is.

Natsume Hyuuga. Hah, how convenient.

"Nice going, _Sakura. _Even though your freaking bangs are gone already, you still don't see well." I glared at him. I am _not_ in the mood for this.

"Shut up Hyuuga. I'm not in the mood. Just piss off okay?" I started to make a run for it but not before purposely bumping him in the shoulder and let's just say that totally pissed him of.

"What the fuck is your problem Sakura?" I didn't mind him, I just resumed walking away. I had to admit I was inwardly smirking but that still didn't take my mind off the things that happened to Makona.

I guess I was pretty absentminded because after a few more steps, I noticed that I was already in a secluded area. Well, a somewhat secluded area.

Somehow, I felt shivers run down my spine as I took in the whole surroundings. I was about to turn back when I heard an ear-splattering scream. The voice was all too familiar yet I wasn't so sure but somehow I felt as though I needed to go to that scream. It was as if something bad was going to happen if I don't.

So that's what I did. I went nearer and nearer to where the scream came from and when I reached the deeper part of the area, I found the person responsible for the scream and the person that did scream.

Guess what. The person I thought of was right; Luna.

"Stay away from me you bastards!" I watched as she struggled from two guys that had their backs on me. One was red-haired while the other was… covered by the leaf of the tree. I was hiding behind a tree so my view of them wasn't that good so I tried to have a better view and when I finally did, I saw something that made me act in accordance to my instincts -

bandages.

I don't know where I got my courage or where I got my guts but when I saw the guy covered with bandages, I quickly went out of my hideout and approached them. I was holding a stick that would be able to knock someone unconscious if the person that uses it is a good hitter. _Gulp_, I don't even know if I'm a good hitter.

But that didn't stop me from attacking.

When I charged the two douche bags, I instantly regretted ever yelling a battle cry because they instantly felt, uhmm, heard my presence.

"Oh, who do we have here?" the red head momentarily licked his lips when he saw me approaching. "Another kitty to play with?" I involuntarily shivered at what the he said. Kitty? Oh, that is it. he's going down first.

I jumped and hit him in the head first and so I found out that I really was a good hitter because he went down almost instantly.

Luna was being held by that red head so when he went down, she quickly got to her heels and ran like the wind.

Hah, talk about gratefulness.

"Well, well, well. We've got a feisty one, don't we?" I turned back to see the dreaded guy in bandages. He had his hands in his pockets and had a stance that screamed out 'let's just get over this already.' And I bet if his face wasn't covered with bandages, he'd be smirking by now.

"You disgusting piece of crap! How dare you touch my friend?" he had an amused face, and that got me confused. "Friend?" he mocked. "I thought that bitch was your enemy? Didn't you just had a fight at the cafeteria a few days ago?"

"How dare you call Mak- wait a minute, you're referring to… ew! No way, man! I'm referring to Makona!" now it was his turn to be confused. "Who the hell is Makona?" That added fuel to the fire. The nerve of that guy! How dare he attempt to touch Makona ad not know her at all?

The adrenaline rush was flowing in my veins again because next thing I knew, I was aiming to kick his balls and guess what –

I missed!

But here's the weird thing, he suddenly dropped to his knees in pain then to unconsciousness.

"Erm, what just happened?" I know it was weird to talk to myself but you know what's weirder? Hyuuga standing right in front of me.

"I have to say Sakura, I'm impressed. I always thought that you had the guts but I never would've guessed that you like fighting." He had his infamous smirk on _again_ and I just want to wipe it off his face.

The nerve of the guy! I was doing well by myself. I didn't need his help, he didn't have to come along and be the freaking hero of the day.

"Just mind your own business Hyuuga." I started walking away again but this time, I didn't bother annoying him by bumping into him. I was too tired for that so I just went on.

But that was when he threw an apple at me.

Now what is up with him and apples?

"What? No 'thank you' or something." I slowly turned back to give him my meanest and coldest glare. I was about to tell him 'dream on' but I decided to just give him the finger instead.

Hah, take that little fucker.

**The Following Day**

"Makona!" I rushed to the 'Zoo' table, not minding the stares that I was getting from the other students. "Makona!" I shouted again but this time, Makona finally heard me and when she saw me, she instantly started blushing.

Oops, I guess I kind of embarrassed her.

"Makona! I'm so glad I finally found you!" I sat next to Iruka and across Makona; my usual seat when I was still known as 'Mikan'. "Uhh… uhmm, h-hi." She was fidgeting with her fingers and she couldn't look me in the eyes. Now, what the heck is wrong with her?

Then it hit me. I just seated at the 'loser' table when I was clearly not one of _them_.

"Makona. C'mon, don't mind them. I need to tell you something." She still won't reply and when I was about to nag her once more, Iruka spoke up. "Uhmm, Miss. You really shouldn't be here. I-if you're new here there's kind of a uhmm, status quo in this school so if you please leave for now…" I slapped Iruka in the back (in a friendly manner of course) then whispered in his ear, "Relax man, it's me Mikan." I pulled away and was satisfied to see his bewildered face.

Figuring that I won't be able to talk to them properly in front of so many people, I decided to give them my address and asked them to go to my place.

I had a new plan in mind.

**Eight Leap Ends**

**\\ O^O /**

**( | )**

**/ V \\**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the mega late update. I was kind of unsure on how to write this chapter. I hope this didn't disappoint you though, please do forgive me if it isn't that good. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and thank you to the anonymous reviewer that told me to 'update already because it has been a long time' that got my hands and brain working. Well, I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors or typos, I didn't re-read it so I was not able to edit it.

Love,

Saf :]

* * *

******LET US ALL PRAY FOR JAPAN AND OUR WORLD;**

**LET'S TAKE CARE OF MOTHER EARTH TO AVOID EXPERIENCING SUCH CALAMATIES AGAIN.**

******LET US PRAY THAT THE MOVIE '2012' WILL NOT COME TRUE.**

**LET US PRAY FOR EVERYONE'S SAFETY**


	9. Zoo No More

**The Frog Princess**

_**A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles**_

_"The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye but found by the heart."_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:**

When the Princess kissed the frog, he turned into a prince; when the most popular boy in school kissed the frog, she turned into a princess, but not because of true love. Curious? Go ahead, take a look at the magical world of Mikan 'The Frog' Sakura

**Ninth Leap: Zoo No More**

**Thrid Person's POV**

"Makona, are you sure this is the place?" Inu stood gawking at the tall gate in front of them, not very sure if the address Mikan gave them was correct or not. "Uhmm," Makona replied, "this is the address Mikan gave us… so I guess this is the place."

Makona and Inu were unsure of what to do when Iruka finally got the nerve to ring the doorbell and just get it over with.

A few more seconds passed and the tall gates of the said house were opened and they were greeted by a line of maids and butlers.

"Woah." The three all said at once. "_This is not Mikan's place."_

**Mikan's POV**

"That's the doorbell guys!" I informed Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. "I think they're here." I shouted from my spot so that they could hear.

We were all busily preparing our _'stations'_ when our expected guests have arrived. I, being the first to finish mine, rushed downstairs to meet my friends but to my surprise, they were still in front of the gates, gawking stupidly.

Giggling, I approached them and asked, "What? Can't believe what you see?" they all snapped out of their trances and looked at me. "C'mon, guys. Everything's ready upstairs." I grabbed Makona's hand and led her upstairs with the two boys trailing behind.

I opened the door to my room and we were greeted by the smell of Anna's freshly baked muffins. "Hmmm…" I followed the scent of the smell. "Why didn't you tell me that we were going to have a little snack first, Anna?" I went ahead and grabbed one from the plate and chewed it slowly. Oh yeah, Anna's muffins are _the best!_

"It's a great start, right?" Anna appeared, still with her apron and mitts. She saw my three friends and greeted them with a smile.

All three of them had the same reaction. They flushed and couldn't look her straight in the eye.

The two boys, I understand perfectly since they were just smiled at by an exceptional beauty but Makona? Hmmm, we have got to do something about her shyness.

"Oh?" Nonoko was next to appear. "I see that our guests have arrived. Shall we start Phase 1?"

"Nope, not yet." I answered her. "We'll have our snacks first!" She nodded right before introducing herself to Makona and the others. "I'm Nonoko by the way." She held out her hand for them to shake but I guess they were all too shy to accept it. "I'm Anna's sister. That pink haired girl who likes to bake." She awkwardly brought back her hand and tried to smile at the three but I can see that she's a wee bit ticked off by them.

The atmosphere around us was getting more and more awkward so in order to avoid it from getting any worse, I started talking. "So what do you guys think of my house? Quite unexpected, huh? Who would've thought that a frog like me could live in such a castle!" I laughed but I didn't get any reply.

Hah, tough crowd.

A few more awkward minutes and Hotaru showed up with a weird looking contraption in her hands. "Uhh, Hotaru?" I started. "What's that?" I pointed at the weird gun-like thing.

"A Talk Gun. It makes anyone unable to talk because of shyness… talk but not without pain." She had that same emotionless face but her tone of voice and eyes were screaming wicked all over.

The three, sensing that it was made for them, gulped and forcibly tried to talk.

Well, that's Hotaru for you but I wonder if that invention really is true? I shivered, not really wanting to know.

"Alright, now we're all here. Let's start!" Anna enthusiastically said. "But I'm not yet done with my muffin." I sulked and everyone present (except Hotaru of course) giggled. "Oh, please Mikan. You can finish it later. This is more important." Nonoko slapped my back (in a friendly manner) which almost made me spit out my muffin. _Almost._

"Alright." I said after being able to breathe normally. "Let's get going!"

**xXx**

Standing right in front of us were three of the most beautiful people I've ever seen.

Seriously, if we were this good at making _Notties _to _Hotties, _we'd be stinking rich!

Makona was naturally beautiful if she lets down her hair. Her neck tackles much less attention since her beautiful silver locks cover most of it. We didn't even have to use that much make-up on her, she was pretty even without them.

Inu and Iruka on the other hand would actually make such cute hunks if not for their… _unattractive features_ which are pretty much hard to miss so we simply took it away (but in the case of Iruka, we hid it.)

Hotaru invented this new invention which stops Inu from drooling nonstop. It's this candy that's effective for 24 hours. All he needs to do is eat one every single day and he's good to go.

Iruka was given stylish glasses to conceal his humongous eyes. We tried making him wear shades and damn was he fine. He actually looked a whole lot like Natsume what with his raven hair and build.

Wait, did I just say Natsume to describe someone as '_damn fine'_. Augh. What the heck is up with my head? He's not at all fine, in fact he's even worse than any of the Zoo kids… he's … he's a… he's a _monkey!_

"Mikan!" I snapped back to reality at the sound of Anna's voice. "W-what?"

"We were asking you to come with Iruka to the mall to buy different eyewear and while you're there buy him and Inu some clothes." Nonoko Informed me. I agreed and I and Iruka went to the garage to get going.

I let Iruka drive us to the mall and it wasn't before long did we get there.

We browsed around shops and when we've bought enough, we were getting ready to head home but when we were at the parking lot, I suddenly felt the call of nature. "Uhh, soory Iruka. You go on ahead. I need to go to the little girl's room." He blushed yet nodded.

I walked briskly back to the mall and because I wasn't watching my way, I bumped into someone.

Oh, for the love of! Don't tell me it's Hyuuga again?

I looked up, expecting to see crimson eyes staring tauntingly at me but to my shock, I was met with cold green eyes instead.

"Uh, S-sorry. I wasn't looking so…" I was about to leave when the guy I bumped into which looks a whole lot like a pervert to me now, grabbed my hand and prevented me from leaving. Uh-oh. What trouble did I get into this time?

"Sorry? Oh little girl, nothing can be fixed by sorry anymore. You need to do something you know? I was quite hurt by you…" he trailed off as he stared at me from head to toe with those disgusting eyes. "Besides, you're cute. I guess your body would be enough payment for the damage." He smirked but his smirk was not the type that I was used to. It wasn't just annoying, it was scary and disturbing.

He was just mere inches away from my face when I felt his grip on my arm loosen up and when I opened my eyes (I was actually unaware I had them closed.), he was laying on the ground butt first.

I looked at him quizzically long before I felt big yet warm arms surround my waist and hot breath near my ear.

Great. Another pervert?

"Hey sweetie." Wait, that voice is familiar. "I told you not to run off alone. Perverts nowadays are everywhere. Now come on, we should go."

I couldn't help but blush at his intense voice. Who would've known that he had this side of him?

**xXx**

"Hey, I think he can't see us anymore. You can let go now, _Iruka._" He let go of my hand and turned to face me, blushing like mad.

I laughed. "Whatever happened to the macho Iruka awhile ago?" He winced, totally not liking being called macho at all. But I have to admit, I was really taken aback by Iruka awhile ago. I was not expecting it to be him and to be honest; I actually thought that it would be Natsume.

But don't get me wrong. It's not that I like him or anything (that's just sick, okay?) it's just every time I get in a situation like that, I almost always bump into him.

It's like seeing him is only natural. It's just that okay?

"Oh yeah, thanks Iruka. If it weren't for you, I might have gotten raped!" I laughed it off but Iruka didn't seem to find it funny at all. In fact, he seemed to be struggling to say something. Getting curious, I asked him. "What is it, Iruka? Why are you so quiet? Couldn't take being thanked at by a beautiful girl like me?" Again, he didn't react.

I was getting tired of this so I shook his shoulder and shouted "Hey! Answer me!"

"You should thank Natsume." I froze. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"What? Why would I thank him? You're the one who saved me, right?" he shook his head. "I was the one who _acted _for him. I never once thought of going after you. I thought you would be fine on your own." He paused for a while and had his head bowed down. " He saw you walking alone and he saw me. He warned me that you might get in trouble and that I should come after you and he was right. So really, you should thank him."

I was shocked. Natsume was here? And he saw me? _Yet he didn't help me on his own._ He ordered his half brother to help me instead of him.

"That bastard." I muttered. Iruka must have heard me but he didn't show it. We left the mall right after clearing things up but I was mad as hell. So mad that I didn't even notice the eyes following us from the very start.

**Ninth Leap Ends**

**\\ O^O /**

**( | )**

**/ V \\**

**A/N: **Phew! Finally updated. I know it has been so long and this chapter might not be that good since I've lost my touch (read my profile please.) But anyway, how are you guys? Hope you still remember me and my stories. And by the way thank you to my wonderful friend _**Sweetest Revenge **_for not forgetting about me even though I've been gone for so damn long. You're my inspiration in writing this chapter, girl! I hope you'll like this!

Love,

Saf :]


End file.
